Breaking The News
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Aurora and Steve decide to tell the Avengers that Aurora is pregnant, while she puts in her resignation to SHIELD. And after the baby is born they surprise the most important person in Aurora's life with the name. Follow-on for "Being Her Hero"


**Title:** Breaking The News

 **Summary:** Aurora and Steve decide to tell the Avengers that Aurora is pregnant, while she puts in her resignation to SHIELD. And after the baby is born they surprise the most important person in Aurora's life with the name.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own, never will.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** Written as a follow on from _Being Her Hero_ but can stand alone.

* * *

"We have to tell them." Aurora said absently when Steve sat down on their bed to pull on his boots.

"Why?" He asked lacing them up.

"I'll start showing soon." She said as she quietly read over what she'd typed.

"What are you doing?" He asked coming over to stand next to her.

"Typing up my resignation from SHIELD. I can't work in the field and I refuse to let Fury fire me." She said as she began typing again. Steve smiled and kissed her head softly.

"It's probably for the best. When do you think we should tell them?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. When Dad's in a good mood, because if he's not he might murder you." Aurora said, Steve grinned.

"Your father and I get along good. He's letting me date you isn't he?" Steve said, Aurora turned and looked at him with a smile.

"Reluctantly." She reminded him.

* * *

Gathering the Avengers together for good news wasn't hard, but it was more difficult to convince them that it was good news for the couple but they might not find it as good. Natasha and Clint looked at each other with confused expressions.

"So the not-so-good news is?" Tony prompted.

"I'm Pregnant." Aurora said quickly. Six beats of silence rang loudly in Steve's ears until Thor was on his feet and hugging both of them at once. Bruce came over and shook Steve's hand and he gave Aurora hug. Natasha was next she gave Steve a hug and then gave Aurora the same.

"I'm happy for you really, it's just a surprise." She assured them. Clint was the same, shaking Steve's hand and hugging Aurora. Then eyes went to Tony who just sat there. He looked as if Aurora had slapped him or maybe like Steve had punched him clean in the stomach and winded him. He looked speechless.

"That's a first, Tony lost for words." Clint said, getting giggles from Natasha and Bruce.

"Daddy?" Aurora pressed she took a step closer to Tony, being careful because she knew what he was like with surprises. He could be either exuberant or like a wild animal. No one wanted to have to sedate him. Tony looked from Aurora to Steve and back again.

"Daddy…" Aurora tried again this time she knelt down in front of him her hands resting on his knees, the contact seemed to allow him to regain use of his voice.

"A baby?" He said stupidly, she nodded.

"Yes Dad, I'm pregnant it's Steve's. We're gonna have a baby." She said, though she kept the smile from her face, she couldn't smile if her father wasn't. He looked shocked still, as he was having trouble trying to recall what a baby looked like. Let alone that it would cry at all hours of the night. Tony stood up shakily and Aurora got to her feet in front of him.

"You hurt her…I hurt you." Tony said directly at Steve, the super soldier nodded and watched as Tony, in a most un-Tony-like move enveloped Aurora in a hug. She rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered.

"Love you too, Kiddo." He replied. He was going to be a grandfather…it was going to be hell.

* * *

 **Nine Months Later**

The screams emanating from the hospital room made Steve draw in a sharp breath. He had wanted to be in there, but the first time Aurora had insulted him through the pain the nurse had said it was best to leave, but calmly explained that many women did that to their husbands (not that Steve was Aurora's husband…yet). He was forced to sit outside the room with the others and listen and think back on the last nine months. All leading up to this.

 _Steve turned when he heard giggling from the doorway. Aurora stood with her hands on her hips looking around the room they had picked out for the nursery. She was watching the pair of them. Clint and Steve painting the room. Her father stepped in past her, dressed in what Steve and Aurora could only assume were his 'nursery painting clothes' and old pair of sweat pants that Aurora had never seen and what looked like a grease stained t-shirt. She shook her head slowly. The room was being painted a soft lemon colour as to accommodate either a boy or a girl. A Maria or a Howard. Tony had been objective to naming his granddaughter or grandson after his own parents but Steve had been friends with Howard although he insisted it be Howard James and Aurora wanted to call their Daughter Maria after her late grandmother and then Steve also asked for her second name to be Peggy._

" _You mean Margaret?" Aurora had said._

" _No. Just Peggy." He'd said. She had frowned._

" _You think Maria Peggy Rogers sounds right do you?" Aurora had been prone to mood swings so Steve had had to learn not to argue – and he had done well._

" _I think it sounds ok. But if you think it sounds better as Maria Margaret Rogers that's fine too. I guess Peggy is a nickname for Margaret right?" He had said evenly and calmly so she knew that he was open to suggestion._

" _It is. We'll work it out, maybe she'll look like a Peggy." Aurora had said and then had left the men to their painting._

Steve was broken from his thoughts with another scream from the hospital room. It was agony not knowing how it was going whether she was screaming in pain and if the baby was crowning yet or not. He started to wring his hands; Tony, Natasha and Pepper were all trying to calm him down. Clint, Thor and Bruce had no idea what to do or say. It was later into the night when the door finally opened and the doctor walked out with a small smile on his face.

"Is she okay?" Steve asked immediately. The doctor smiled a little wider.

"She will be perfectly fine Mr Rogers. Miss Stark is a strong girl. Both mother and baby are fine, I believe she was asking to speak to you and her father." The doctor directed both Tony and Steve to her door. The two men stepped into the room to see Aurora sitting up with a smile as a small bundle rested close to her chest.

"We're feeding right now. But I guess you can tell who this is by the colour." Aurora said as Steve sat down next to her.

"This…this is…" Steve glanced at Aurora who nodded, "Anthony James Rogers." Tony froze.

"Me?"

"Who better than my Dad?" Aurora said, "Though we won't call him Tony. He'll be Anthony for a while." Aurora smiled softly and for now, right in this moment, she was complete.

* * *

 ** _Sorry it's so short. Review please!_**


End file.
